In the lab
by GredW
Summary: Recueil drabbles sur le fandom CSI. Sixième ficlet : NickGreg. Ecrit sur le thème "Huis Clos". Greg a fait une bourde et doit s'en expliquer devant ses supérieurs mais Nick est là pour veiller sur lui...
1. Décorer notre sapin JimWarrick

Je passe mon temps à faire des recueils. Voici un sur le fandom "CSI", avec d'autres pairings que le GilNick :).

* * *

**Titre :** Décorer notre sapin  
**Pairing :** Jim Brass/Warrick Brown  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Pazàmouah

Ecrit pour le Merry Merry Xmas Challenge de la communauté lj frenchdrabble sur le thème 15, faire le sapin en famille. Je sais que le couple est original mais je l'adore ! ^^

* * *

Jim soupira lorsqu'il se gara devant chez lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas très envie de rentrer à la maison ce matin, il savait que Warrick l'attendait… C'était leur premier Noël depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble… Rick l'avait tanné durant deux semaines pour qu'ils s'achètent leur premier sapin. Hier, ils étaient enfin allés au magasin. Durant plus d'une heure, Jim avait supporté l'indécision de son homme qui n'arrivait pas à choisir. Ensuite, c'était le policier qui avait dû transporter l'arbre du magasin à chez eux puis de la voiture au salon. Et ce soir, ils allaient le décorer…

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de la bouche du capitaine. Il avait vu les décorations que Warrick gardait précieusement dans une boîte. Elles étaient toutes à sa grand-mère : des boules, des guirlandes multicolores, des enfants Jésus et, bien sûr, un ange à accrocher tout en haut de l'arbre.

Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge à cette vision. Il avait détourné le regard et avait fui, prétextant de la paperasse à terminer. Au cours de son service, Warrick lui avait rappelé qu'il l'attendait pour décorer le sapin.

Jim aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Depuis son divorce, il n'avait plus eu de sapin. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Noël, il en avait même de merveilleux souvenirs. Il se rappelait de Elie alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ou six ans et qu'elle lui demandait de la porter pour qu'elle puisse poser l'ange que sa maman avait acheté. Il se souvenait aussi des boules qu'elle fabriquait à l'école et qu'elle ramenait, satisfaite. Des boules sur lesquels elle avait écrit qu'elle aimait ses parents, qu'elle était fière de son papa !

Une larme silencieuse s'échappa et il la nettoya rapidement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il alla affronter son amant et ses envies de décoration.

Il trouva le plus jeune dans le salon, occupé à sortir, avec précaution, chaque objet de la boîte de sa grand-mère. Quand il l'entendit, Warrick leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit :

« Hey, Jim, te voilà ! Dépêche-toi, on va décorer notre beau sapin… Dis… tu n'aurais pas des décorations que tu veuilles qu'on utilise ? »

L'image des boules offertes par Elie et de l'ange lui traversa l'esprit mais le policier secoua la tête. Tout cela n'existait plus, Elie les avaient détruits un jour où elle était énervée contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave, bébé, on peut toujours mettre celles de ma grand-mère. »

Quand ils eurent fini de décorer, Jim se sentait encore mal. Il avait essayé de cacher son état d'esprit à son homme mais il avait vu les regards d'inquiétude que l'expert lui lançait de temps en temps. Assis devant l'arbre illuminé, perdu dans ses souvenirs, il sentit son amant s'installer à ses côtés. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du plus jeune.

« Jim… si j'avais su que ça te rendrait si triste, je n'aurais pas insisté pour…  
- Non, non, Rick. Non. Je suis content de faire ça pour toi… C'est juste…  
- Elie ? »

Le plus vieux hocha la tête. Rick se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« - Oublie tout ça. Oublie Jim. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Toi, moi et de nombreux Noëls ensemble. On va créer nos propres souvenirs, nos propres traditions. »

L'autre homme lui jeta un coup d'œil puis observa le sapin. Cette idée lui plaisait. Il ne voulait plus de tristesse à cette période.

« - J'ai une idée, Rick. Demain, après le boulot, on pourrait aller acheter d'autres décorations. Des nouvelles qui iraient avec celles que tu as déjà. Elles seraient à nous. »

Le plus jeune sourit et acquiesça. C'était leur premier Noël ensemble et il ferait tout pour rendre son amant heureux.


	2. Un autre choix GilCatherine

**Titre :** Un autre choix  
**Pairing :** Gil Grissom/Cathernine Willows (past Gil/Sara)  
**Rating :** G

Ecrit sur le thème "Aéroport" de la com lj frenchdrabble.

Voici un het pour changer parce que j'adore ce pairing dans la série, même si les scénaristes ont décidé autrement...

* * *

Nerveux, Gil jetait des regards rapides autour de lui. Le terminal lui semblait bondé. Agité, il ne tenait pas en place. Il regarda l'écran au-dessus de lui pour vérifier l'heure d'arrivée du vol puis sa montre et enfin, son portable. Il n'avait qu'une envie : partir.

Il l'avait attendue depuis tellement longtemps et, maintenant qu'elle lui disait qu'elle revenait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Il pensait pourtant qu'il sauterait de joie mais il était peut-être trop tard. Elle ne lui manquait pas.

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se figea en voyant la femme devant lui. Catherine lui fit un petit sourire timide, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez elle.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » s'étonna-t-il.

La blonde inspira longuement avant de se lancer :

« - C'est Brass qui m'a prévenue. Je… je voulais… » Elle fit une pause. « J'ai c-cru que vous et moi… que notre… notre relation avait évolué… Je sais qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps et qu'en fait, on n'est pas censés avoir de tels sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais… »

Elle ferma les yeux et se tut, consciente de tourner en rond.

« - Catherine, vous savez que c'est Sara que je viens chercher. »

Elle releva la tête, brusquement décidée.

« - C'est justement pour ça que je suis ici. Je ne fuis pas mes problèmes, moi. Et son retour est un problème pour moi, pour nous.  
- Catherine, je… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… »

La tête de Gil tournait. Soudain, une nouvelle porte s'ouvrait. Et sur un aspect de sa vie bien plus tentant que ce qu'on lui avait proposé avant. Mais… et Sara dans l'histoire ?

Son portable sonna d'un bip caractéristique. Il fronça les sourcils en notant qu'il avait reçu un message de la brune. Dans l'avion, elle ne devrait pas avoir le droit de se servir de son téléphone. Après avoir lu les quelques mots qu'elle lui envoyait, le poids sur ses épaules lui sembla disparaître.

« - Mauvaise nouvelle ?  
- Absolument pas, Catherine, d'excellentes, au contraire. »

La femme le regardait sans comprendre.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller boire un verre quelque part pour discuter ? reprit-il.  
- Et Sara ? osa-t-elle demander, encore incrédule.  
- Il n'y a plus de Sara. Sara est partie. »

Pendant quelques instants, ils se fixèrent, analysant ce qu'il se passait, réalisant qu'enfin tout allait couler comme ils le voulaient. La blonde sourit, soulagée.

« - Je connais un bon restaurant, si vous voulez.  
- Alors, allons-y. »

Guidant vers la sortie celle qui avait été à ses côtés durant des années, Gil se fit la réflexion qu'il avait peut-être enfin pris la bonne décision.


	3. Las Vegas Parano JimWarrick

**Titre :** Las Vegas Parano  
**Pairing :** JimWarrick  
**Rating :** PG

Ecrit sur le thème "divorce" de la communauté LJ "frenchdrabble".

* * *

Tapotant la table du bout des doigts, ses yeux cernés de fatigue cachés derrière ses lunettes, Warrick attendait, nerveux. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs mois, pourtant, il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il avait accepté ce rendez-vous après qu'elle l'eut harcelé pendant des jours au téléphone.

Il soupira. Le timing était court avant que son amant ne se rende compte que sa course lui prenait plus de temps que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui mentir mais, en même temps, il ne voulait pas être surpris dans cette situation.

« Salut, Rick », dit une voix douce et sensuelle à ses côtés.

Il se redressa en reconnaissant son ex-femme. Il lui dirigea un sourire forcé puis, la prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte qu'il espérait simplement amicale.

Leur entrevue se passa comme il l'avait imaginée : elle essayait de le séduire à nouveau et, lui, tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus intéressé. Il voyait les minutes défiler et il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de la situation.

Son portable sonna, interrompant Tina dans les souvenirs très sexuels de leur nuit de noces. Warrick s'excusa et s'éloigna, prétextant un appel de son travail. Il inspira et expira longuement avant de décrocher.

« Hey, Bab…  
- Brown, t'as intérêt à me dire où tu es ou ça va chauffer pour toi !  
- Jim, je… j'arrive, t'inquiète. Je suis à la maison dans cinq minutes.  
- Non. N'oublie pas que je suis flic, capitaine de surcroît et que j'ai le bras long. J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de faire ce que je pense que tu es en train de faire sinon… »

La voix fatiguée de son homme lui serra le cœur. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne put rien ajouter, Jim lui raccrocha au nez. Comme un automate, il retourna vers la table où se trouvait son ex-femme. Il la fixait, belle dans sa robe ajustée bleue nuit. Il avait pensé l'aimer. Il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais autant aimer quelqu'un. Et pourtant, il s'était totalement planté. La jeune femme lui sourit, ne se doutant pas de la tristesse qui l'avait envahi.

Elle continuait à parler sans s'interrompre. Warrick ne savait même pas quel était le thème de la conversation. Brusquement, elle se tut. Le silence soudain semblait pesant. En levant les yeux, l'expert comprit ce qui avait arrêté Tina. Jim les observait l'un puis l'autre. Warrick se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise, essayant de faire passer une multitude de messages à son amant qui aboutissaient tous à la même pensée « je t'aime ».

Lentement, Jim Brass qui semblait fatigué et en colère se pencha sur la table, posa ses deux mains à plat devant la jeune femme et la regarda droit dans les yeux. On aurait dit qu'il était dans son commissariat, dans une salle d'interrogatoire, devant un suspect particulièrement revêche.

« Je pense que vous êtes Tina. » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. « Depuis votre divorce, vous n'avez plus eu de nouvelles de cet homme. Vous n'en avez pas cherché, même quand il a eu des problèmes, vous avez refait votre vie. Et maintenant, un an après, vous pensez que vous pouvez vous repointer et qu'il est toujours là pour vous. Cet homme est à moi, mademoiselle. Mettez-vous ça dans le crâne. Rick, on y va. »

Bouche bée, Brown et Tina fixaient l'homme. Warrick ne connaissait pas réellement le côté homme des cavernes de Jim. Etrangement, il trouvait cette attitude, chez son amant, très excitante. Il se ressaisit et accepta de suivre le policier, sans un mot. Un léger sourire joua sur ses lèvres, en imaginant qu'il avait toutes les réactions du jeune amant docile et malléable que Tina devait s'imaginer. Chacun rentra dans sa propre voiture.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Jim sortit de la salle de bain et qu'il se glissa sous les draps, près de Warrick mais sans le toucher, qu'il chuchota :

« Je te demande pardon… Je n'aurais pas dû… te parler ainsi, lui dire ce que je lui ai dit… Si tu veux, je lui présenterai mes excuses demain… Mais si…tu-tu…  
- Chuuuuuuuutttttt… », murmura le plus jeune. Il se rapprocha de son petit ami mais ce dernier le stoppa.  
- Attends, faut qu'j'te dise… J'ai pensé… je croyais que tu jouais. C'est pour ça que j'étais fâché… »

Warrick ne fut pas choqué, il était souvent tenté même s'il avait promis à son amant de ne plus le faire. Après tout, ce dernier connaissait bien le problème. Brass n'était pas, non plus, à l'abri d'une rechute, voilà pourquoi il évitait les bars.

« - Je n'étais qu'en tête-à-tête avec mon ex-femme. »

Jim rit, nerveusement, comme soulagé que Rick ne lui en veuille pas de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance.

« - C'est moins dangereux… Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre d'elle.  
- Ah oui, pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je t'aime, moi. »

L'expert ne put résister plus longtemps et il serra l'homme contre lui. Il avait besoin de le retrouver physiquement. D'un coup, il se mit à pleurer. Jim resserra son étreinte autour de lui, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Le policier se dit qu'ils faisaient une belle paire d'idiots à se faire du mal comme ça. Il embrassa le front de son amant puis descendit le long de son visage. Ils devaient apprendre à avoir confiance, en eux-mêmes et en leur couple. Un peu plus calme, Warrick soupira, soulagé. Ils se sourirent, encore un peu gênés. Avec lenteur, leurs mains se mirent en mouvement et, bientôt, ils firent tout leur possible pour oublier ce qui leur posait problème.

Sans surprise, l'expert n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de Tina. Pas qu'il s'en souciait réellement. Quand ils étaient mariés, il avait cru qu'il n'aimerait jamais autant quelqu'un. En étant avec Jim, il avait compris qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureux d'elle. Leur relation était parfois chaotique mais il savait que cela n'allait qu'en s'améliorant. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux.


	4. Bill et Georges Gil Grissom

**Titre :** Bill et Georges  
**Perso :** Gil Grissom, apparition téléphonique de Catherine Willows  
**Rating :** G

Ecrit pour la nuit de drabble de la com' lj Frenchdrabble sur le thème "Chaussette".

* * *

Quand il était petit, un jour qu'ils étaient partis en vacances, son père lui avait fabriqué des marionnettes. Son papa était un professeur de biologie et il adorait passer son temps dans la nature. Le camping avait été improvisé et ses parents n'avaient pas pensé à prendre ses jouets. À l'époque, il n'était pas encore un passionné des insectes, il s'ennuyait.

Son père lui racontait des histoires mais il n'était pas toujours disponible, Gil avait besoin de s'occuper seul. Alors, avec une paire de chaussettes qu'il avait trouvé dans son sac, son papa lui fabriqua deux marionnettes. Grâce à la trousse de couture d'urgence que sa femme apportait toujours, il leur cousit des yeux en forme de bouton, leur fit des bouches riantes et poussa le luxe jusqu'à les agrémenter de cheveux. Un homme et une femme.

Gil avait observé son père, fasciné. Dans ses mains, ces vulgaires bouts de tissu pas très nobles, étaient devenus un prince et sa princesse, un chevalier et la châtelaine qu'il devait sauver, Roméo et Juliette… Enfin, ça c'était quand sa mère était près de lui… Parce que la chaussette qui était censé être une femme était, dans son esprit, l'ami de Bill, la chaussette homme. C'était Georges. Ils faisaient tout ensemble, ils vivaient de grandes aventures dans la forêt vierge, essayant de survivre au milieu d'un monde hostile mais rempli de trésor.

Grissom sourit en sortant ce qui restaient de Georges et Bill. Ils avaient été un peu mangés par les mites, n'avaient plus la même couleur qu'autrefois mais ils apportaient toujours avec eux le souvenir des vacances familiales. Ils l'avaient aussi beaucoup aidé à la mort de son père. Il était de plus en plus bouleversé en examinant les tissus rêches sous ses doigts. Il serra fort les chaussettes dans ses mains, attendant que la vague de nostalgie passe.

Un peu plus tard, les chaussettes en évidence sur son bureau, il se demanda si il était possible de repriser ses petits amis d'enfance. Il sourit, attrapant son téléphone. Il ne s'y connaissait absolument pas en couture mais peut-être que…

« Allô, fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
- Catherine, dites-moi. J'aurais un service à vous demander… »


	5. Mon petit doigt m'a dit NickGreg

**Titre : **Mon petit doigt m'a dit.  
**Pairing :** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders, Gil Grissom/Catherine Willows.  
**Pairing :** PG-13

Ecrit sur le thème de la semaine de la Lanterne Fringante, "Mon petit doigt m'a dit". Profitez-en, c'est un des deux seuls NickGreg que j'ai écrit ^^'.

* * *

« Mon petit doigt me dit que tu as fait quelque chose à Greg ! »

Nick redressa la tête vers sa collègue. Ils étaient tous deux dans les vestiaires, le Texan assis sur le banc, finissant de lacer ses baskets. Il avait passé une partie de son service les mains dans le moteur d'une voiture et il s'était vu aspergé d'huile. Une bonne douche n'avait pas été de trop.

Revenant au présent et à la phrase de Catherine, Nick fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait, à priori, de rien qui aurait pu énerver le laborantin. L'experte haussa les épaules et reprit :

« Il n'arrête pas de marmonner que, lorsqu'il te chopera, tu auras droit au même traitement… Je n'ai pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez… »

Stokes sourit. Il savait que la femme avait pourtant dû insister et user de ses charmes, ce qui fonctionnait généralement sur le jeune homme.

« … Je ne sais pas quelle blague tu lui as jouée mais il ne semble pas l'avoir aimée. »

Le sourire du brun s'élargit. Il savait parfaitement bien, maintenant, ce qu'il avait fait pour rendre son amant furieux. Et cela avait déjà été pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Son air ravi ne passa pas inaperçu. La rousse essaya aussi d'en connaître d'avantage mais elle se heurta à un silence amusé. Elle se sentit vite frustrée, cependant, bredouille, elle dut laisser échapper sa proie.

Deux heures plus tard, après plusieurs interrogatoires infructueux, Nick se réfugiait de nouveau dans les vestiaires. Il espérait profiter des dix minutes avant la fin de son service pour une pause bien méritée. Il grimaça en apercevant une silhouette près des casiers mais, sa mauvaise humeur s'envola en reconnaissant le jeune Sanders. Rapidement, il se coula contre son amant, voulant le surprendre. L'homme se rebiffa quand il sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille.

« Stokes, tu t'éloignes ! Après ce que tu m'as fait, tu oses réclamer un câlin ?  
- Allez Greggo ! Ce n'est pas si terrible !  
- Pas terrible ? J'ai dû porter un col roulé toute la journée… récoltant tout plein de commentaires douteux sur ma personne et mon cou…  
- Tu aurais mieux fait de le laisser en vue. Tout le monde a deviné ce que tu cachais dessous. Tu ne portes jamais de col roulé… Surtout que ce pull est affreux. »

Le plus jeune ne rit pas. Il lança à son amant, amusé, lui, un regard plus que noir.

« - A qui la faute si j'ai dû jouer à la sainte nitouche !? »

Le Texan essayait de réprimer un rire nerveux pour ne pas vexer son petit ami encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

« - C'est dommage… Si tu l'avais montré, tout le monde aurait alors su que tu étais pris…  
- Que j'étais pris ? Mais bien sûr… Après tout, c'est ce que fait ton peuple, marquer le bétail !  
- Greggo ! Rien de tout ça…  
- … Et si au lieu de rebuter les autres, ça les avait excités ? Tu y as pensé ? Après tout, en voyant ce suçon sur mon cou, ils pourraient avoir des pensées plutôt coquines, s'imaginer m'enlacer comme tu l'as fait et dévorer mon cou de baisers et de morsures sensuels… J'ai eu quelques petits amis de cette manière… »

Subitement, Stokes ne semblait plus si satisfait de lui. Furieux, il plaqua le laborantin contre son casier et l'embrassa fougueusement, oubliant qu'ils étaient sur leur lieu de travail où personne ne connaissait leur secret. Le plus jeune sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû provoquer son amant de cette manière. Il connaissait l'homme si peu sûr de lui sous sa carapace. Il l'enlaça et tenta de rendre le baiser plus doux.

« - Ne dis plus jamais ça… », finit par chuchoter Nick, quand il se détacha.

Greg hocha la tête.

« - Plus de suçons à des endroits trop visibles…  
- Si tu arrêtes de m'allumer alors que les autres sont dans la pièce…  
- Marché conclu ! »

Nick se pencha et embrassa Greg sur le nez pour arrêter l'accord. Ils quittèrent le vestiaire, sourire aux lèvres.

Grissom les observa sortir de la pièce et se diriger vers la sortie. Il fronça les sourcils. Catherine, à ses côtés, le remarqua :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'homme désigna ses deux collègues qui disparaissaient par une porte.

« - Greg et Nick… Il y a quelque chose de bizarre entre eux…  
- Ah oui ? »

Catherine sourit.

« Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est bien plus que bizarre entre eux… »

Elle rit, sous le regard incrédule de Gil. Le visage de celui-ci s'adoucit et il murmura au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme :

« - Et que vous dit votre petit doigt sur ce qu'il se passe entre vous et moi ? »

Ce fut au tour de l'experte de fixer son supérieur, bouche bée. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil de manière suggestive, avant de laisser la blonde encore surprise. L'entomologiste se dirigeait vers son bureau quand Catherine le rattrapa.

« - Je reconnais que vous avez fait des progrès mais vous avez encore des choses à apprendre sur les femmes. »

Comme Gil ne semblait pas comprendre, elle continua :

« C'est le bon moment pour m'inviter à dîner !  
- Ooooh… », s'exclama Griss, plus que ravi à cette idée.

Aux anges, la femme accepta l'invitation. Elle passa le reste de son service encore sous le choc mais heureuse. Il y avait encore des choses que son petit doigt n'arrivait pas à prévoir !


	6. Huis clos NickGreg

**Thème :** Huis clos.  
**Pairing :** NickGreg  
**Rating :** G

Ecrit pour l'atelier de Lanterne Fringante de mars 2008, sur le thème "Huis Clos". Voici le deuxième NickGreg que j'ai jamais écrit.

* * *

« Pouvez-vous nous laisser maintenant, Greg ? » demanda Grissom, en se penchant vers le plus jeune.

Greg hocha de la tête et, complètement choqué, se leva de la chaise où il était lourdement installé pour se diriger d'un pas pesant vers la porte. Sans réfléchir, il l'ouvrit et se retrouva de l'autre côté. Il balaya le couloir du regard, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Il repéra un banc et eut l'envie urgente de s'y affaler. Il s'assit d'un mouvement brusque et se prit la tête dans les mains. Hagard, il n'arrivait pas à analyser ce qui se passait. Un mouvement lui fit lever la tête. De la porte vitrée, il vit les hommes et la femme qui statuaient sur son cas.

À huis clos.

Comme s'il était l'accusé dans un tribunal et qu'ils étaient les jurés.

Ils allaient décider du futur de sa carrière. Ou du non futur de sa non carrière.

Il détourna le regard, un poids le compressant. Il ne savait pas s'il allait se mettre à pleurer, vomir ou casser ce qui pourrait se trouver à sa portée.

Il avait fait une grosse bourde. Une erreur qui allait sûrement le poursuivre pendant longtemps. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour se tromper. Mais cela ne servait plus à rien de se repasser le film des derniers évènements, de ses derniers faits et gestes. Cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il a foutu en l'air deux affaires : en détruisant les preuves de la première et en contaminant des indices de la deuxième, les rendant irrecevables. Et, pour en rajouter, il jetait un doute sur la crédibilité de leur laboratoire… Il se rappelait du visage de Grissom quand il avait compris. L'incrédulité, le doute puis la certitude. Il ne s'était pas mis en colère, ne l'avait pas réprimandé mais cet air qu'il avait eu… Cette déception qui se lisait dans chacun de ses traits. Et pas seulement chez son supérieur mais aussi sur le visage de ses collègues. Catherine, Warrick, Sara et… Nick… Il cacha son visage de nouveau dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas voir la sentence arriver.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main chaude se placer sur sa nuque. Les longs doigts caressaient sa peau tendrement, sans brutalité. Tandis qu'il relevait la tête, ils glissèrent dans ses mèches folles, les indisciplinant encore plus.

Il tourna son visage vers le nouvel arrivant. Stokes lui adressa un grand et chaleureux sourire.

« Hé Grego ! »

Greg ne put résister ni à la caresse, ni à la voix envoûtante encore moins au surnom ridicule que lui donnait son ami et sourit. Il ne se jeta pas dans ses bras parce qu'il était conscient de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'était demandé où était Nick mais il avait compris que celui-ci ne pouvait pas l'aider alors qu'il avait commis une si grosse erreur.

Le regard du Texan s'était reporté sur le groupe dans le bureau. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?  
-Oooooh pfff… », marmonna Sanders. Il ne se sentait pas capable de formuler une phrase même simple. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de craquer. Il avait peur d'être pris d'une crise d'hystérie et de se mettre à hurler comme un dément.  
« - Greg ! s'exclama l'autre homme. Tout va bien se passer. »

Le plus jeune sourit, ironique. Comme si tout pouvait s'arranger en un claquement de doigts !

« - Nick, comment veux-tu que ça aille bien ! J'ai merdé ! Et pas qu'un peu ! J'ai compromis deux affaires. Deux, d'un coup ! Tu crois qu'Ecklie et le Shérif vont sortir de là en me félicitant ! "Bravo Sanders ! Belle prestation !" Je parie que Grissom doit se demander quelle a été son idée de m'engager… Je suis sûr qu'il n'aura pas de mal à me virer. Si j'étais à sa place, c'est ce que je ferais. Bon sang, Nick, je suis… »

Plus le technicien parlait, plus son anxiété montait… Il était sur le point de se mettre à crier quand Nick l'interrompit, en resserrant sa prise sur la nuque de l'autre homme.

« Tu crois que Catherine et Griss sont là-dedans pour t'enfoncer ! Catherine a aussi commis des erreurs. Tu t'en souviens ?! L'une d'elle t'a même conduit à l'hôpital. Grissom ne t'en veut pas. Il sait que lorsqu'un de ses techniciens commet une faute, c'est tout le laboratoire qui la commet, lui le premier !  
- Nick, je ne pense pa…  
- Tu penses trop ! Là, à l'intérieur de ce bureau, ce n'est pas juste un groupe de personnes qui font bloc contre toi. Non, tu y as deux collègues, deux amis qui feront leur maximum pour faire pencher la balance de ton côté. Et je suis là aussi. Tu peux compter sur moi. Et aussi, sur Sara, Warrick, Brass ! On sera tous là pour témoigner que ces derniers mois ont été harassants pour toi, que tu es surchargé de travail et que cette erreur, bien que désastreuse, est due à un manque de repos et non pas à un manque de compétence de ta part. Nous serons tous là pour t'aider. »

Greg baissa la tête sur ses mains serrées. Il se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête, ému. Il s'était senti seul mais il aurait dû se rappeler que Nick et les autres étaient là pour lui. Il allait remercier son ami quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

Le huis clos était terminé.

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un bond. Catherine Willows les observa tous les deux, l'un après l'autre. Elle ne put néanmoins pas voir la main de Nick serrant fortement celle de Greg, dans son dos. Elle sourit à ce dernier, tout en lui disant :

« Tu peux rentrer. Nous avons à te parler. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et suivit Catherine. Avant de rentrer, il lâcha la main du brun et lui lança un dernier regard. Nick lui sourit, ce qui réchauffa Greg et lui donna encore plus de courage.

« Merci », murmura-t-il presque silencieusement, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.


End file.
